She Is The One, Sailor Moon!
by SighDye
Summary: Serena was normal...Now she has one true promise that she has to keep! Save the world?


She Is The One, Sailor Moon!

Chapter One. You're Sailor Moon!

**(A/N: I'm not going, Amy,Raye,Lita,Mina. I'm going in a different order, so kill me.)**

"UWAHHH! I'm going to be late again!" Yelled a teenage girl with blonde hair set up in meat ball shaped pig tails, Serena. Serena ran straight across her kitchen table before she had toast thrown into her hand. Her mom just laughed as she saw the klutzy girl grab it with her mouth and run out of the house. Serena ran and ran until she heard a shrill hiss. She turned a corner to see three small boys harassing a little black cat with a bandage on her head. Serena ran to the sound of the cat and yelled at the boys.

"Oh, look out it's a fat kid!" Yelled one of the small boys, which was completely false, Serena has a slim and slender figure. The group dispersed and Serena picked up the cat.

"You poor thing" Serena cooed, peeling the bandage off the cats head, causing the small animal to meow and claw at her. Serena saw a crescent on the small animal's head just before it hopped onto the ground and ran away. "Oh no!" Serena yelled, detention for sure.

**After School….Yeah.**

Serena groaned and strutted into her room and through herself onto her soft bed and sighed. "Urgh! How am I supposed to relax when it's so hot!" She exclaimed, opening the window and going back to her soft sanctuary. The blonde girl only got a few minutes of soft serenity before she felt a soft pressure on her chest. She opened her eyes to see the small animal on her chest, scratching her arm.

"Hey!" Serena yelled angrily, sitting up and pushing the cat off of her and crawling up into a corner. "Wait…Aren't you the cat from before?" She asked, freaking out. "HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM? IT'S PRETTTTYYY HIGH!" She yelled, mind boggling.

"Calm down…" The cat said, with a roll of its brown eyes. Serena gasped and looked around to see if someone else had said that. "Listen, I'll make this short and sweet, I'm Luna, and you have been chosen to save the world, for some reason!" The cat yelled with her deep British accent. Serena just looked around. The cat hopped in the air and spun a small bit, producing a brooch that fell onto the girls bed. Serena looked in dismay and crawled to the brooch.

"Save the world? This is a dream right?" Serena asked, pinching herself. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Take the brooch in your hands and say 'Moon Prism Power'" Luna said, calmly. Serena nodded and picked up the brooch and held it in the air.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena exclaimed, a bright pink light surrounded her as her clothing started to change. She was now almost naked, but with a one piece on, a blue light flew over her pelvis and developed a short skirt, a pink ribbon flew across her hands and feet showing her long gloves and white boots, a pink light generated a tiara with a red stone in the middle of it on her hand, Red jewels stuffed snuggly into her meatball pig tails, and last but not least, the brooch hooked to her chest bow and made a click sound. Serena was astonished. "Now what?" She asked. Luna rolled her eyes once more.

"HAVE YOU NOT HEARD THE SCREAMS!?" Luna snapped, Serena's eyes started to tear up. "Listen, you have to go outside and battle the negaverse!" She yelled. Serena decided that if this was a dream, she would make it a good one. Serena hopped out of her window and landed with quite good agility. Serena ran fast and quick to hear what she thought was a dying mammal, well somewhat. She saw a lady with black and grey armor with spikes coming out of her shoulders choking a small girl.

"Hey Nega…Dweeb!" Serena shouted. The monster turned its body, and it's attention, to the girl yelling at it. "I am… Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Serena shouted at the Negaverse monster. The monster growled and dropped the girl it was holding onto and swiftly slipped behind Sailor Moon.

"Look at the pretty moon girl!" The monster scoffed and flipped Serena's hair. Serena's knees buckled under her. Luna hopped by her and hissed something. The demon shot Serena into a near tree, making it shake and leaves to fall around her. Serena stumbled to get up and leaned on the tree she was thrown into, she felt disgusting.

"Say Moon Tiara Magic!" Luna yelled, Sailor Moon almost barfed but held it in. Sailor moon grabbed her tiara and shouted.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Serena shouted loudly, her Tiara started to glow gold and she pulled her arm back with the Tiara levitating over her hand and let loose, shooting the Tiara at the NegaSlug resulting in it blowing up and poofing into ashes on the ground. "Woo Hoo!" Serena yelled happily, spinning around. "Oh.." She groaned and through up beside the tree. "This dream stinks…" Serena pouted. Serena's Sailor Moon suit disappeared and her clothes went back to normal and Luna ran herself between Serena's legs affectionately. "I'm going to get ice cream!" Serena exclaimed happily, strutting to the ice cream shop and buying a vanilla ice cream cone and walked away, licking it happily, occasionally kneeling down to let Luna get a lick or two. Serena was happily walking down the sidewalk with her ice cream when she heard another scream, but this time from a guy. Serena followed the sound, making sure she didn't drop her ice cream, only to find a tall girl with brown hair standing over a very shady looking male.

"Luna…Who is that?!" Serena exclaimed, assuming Luna knew everything. Luna rolled her eyes and hopped onto Serena's shoulder, almost making her drop her ice cream. The girl scoffed and cracked her knuckles. Another dark figure shimmered behind the girl, pushing her. "Wait, isn't that the new girl from school?" Serena asked out loud. Serena gasped loudly as the Negaverse creep slapped the girl on the head. "That's Lita!" Serena exclaimed. Lita grabbed the Negaverse creep's arms and flung him over her shoulder, her hair flipping up, revealing a Jupiter signature.

"That's Sailor Jupiter!" Luna exclaimed. Serena looked around.

"Where!?" Serena exclaimed.


End file.
